It is common practice in hair dressing salons to use a number of cylindrical hair rollers when setting hair or performing other related processes on the hair. Typically the operator will have a tray in which the rollers are kept prior to and after use, and not uncommonly shelves, table tops or other available surfaces are availed of to temporarily store the rollers between uses.
Several different sizes of rollers are used, and during the course of a busy day the rollers may become scattered about in several different places, with the various sizes mixed together, leading to general disorganization in the hair dressing operation and resulting in unsightly clutter.
In addition, it is the law in some, if not all states that rollers must be disinfected between applications to prevent the spread of disease among patrons. But in practice this regulation is frequently if not generally ignored, especially when a number of patrons must be treated in quick succession and the prospect of sorting the used rollers from the fresh ones and disinfecting the former looms as an unnecessary and time consuming bother.